zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Berenice Ozias
Berenice Ozias, commonly referred to by her nickname Berry, is one of the main protagonists of the Dark Skies series. She is a 22 year old, female aegean and the older sister of Alvar Ozias. After escaping an encounter with the legion and with the remnants of a void weapon. Her along with her brother and their travelling companion Makani Cináed, flee to Hathor and attempt to elude those who would claim it for themselves. Physical Description Berenice has wild but spiky pink hair with purple tips and yellow eyes. She is of average height but slightly more muscular then the average Aegean, as such she is capable of lifting significantly heavier objects and can generally sustain more damage. Her armor is remnants of an Agean Sentinel she destroyed when she was younger and has since coloured the armor pink and purple while aslo wearing a matching pair of armored boots with orange support stilts around them. Her tail consists of brown fur with the ends dyed purple, she also wears three rings around it. Despite their cumbersome size, Berenice carries around with her a pair of power fists called Shatterface around with her. Personality Berenice is typically out going, adventurous, loud and never backs down from a fight. As such, she has developed a bit of a brash side, always charging into a fight should the opportunity present itself. Despite her age, she has a very playful side and generally just wants to have fun. Should the situation arise, she can buckle down and focus on a fight or a task at hand. Despite this, Berenice is very caring of her younger brother and is always around when he needs her and helps out when she can. After the death of their mother, Berenice has set her eyes on Halwn Pyry, the Legion's leader as well as its supporters, generally interrogating and borderline threatening anyone who has knowledge of the Legion and its activities before handing them over to the authorities. Abilities Due to her fighting nature, Berenice has trained herself in various styles of combat. Powers *Super strength: When Berenice has Shatterface equipped, she gains enhanced strength. **Plasma blasts: Shatterface is capable of firing off rounds of compressed plasma, melting and burning anything it hits. *Bloodlust: Like most Aegean's, Berenice is capable of entering a state known as Bloodlust. In her case, she gains increased strength and durability while physically becoming a brutish hulk. As a result though, she becomes wild, rabid and acts without thinking and only focuses on the one target. Skills *Conditioning: As a result of her tendency to get in fights, Berenice has conditioned herself to survive tougher foes. **Strength: Berenice has increased strength, allowing to her carry heavier objects or stop larger projectiles. **Endurance: Berenice can sustain more hits in combat and as such is typically at the front of a fight. **Balance: Her Aegean physiology lets her balance more easily than other races. **Instincts: Berenice's instincts are higher then other species, allowing her to smell, hear and see targets from a further distance. *Power weapon proficiency: Berenice is more proficient in the use power weapons due to her experience with Shatterface. Weakness *Alvar: Berenice's biggest weakness is her attachment to her brother. Having lost both of her parents and having no real relations with the rest of her family, she considers Alvar her only real living relative and could easily be brought down if he was used against her. *Recklessness: Due to her fighting nature, Berenice will always charge into a fight if the opportunity presents its self unless someone were to hold her back. *Bloodlust: Despite also being an advantage, Berenice can easily loose focus and become rabid if angered enough to trigger Bloodlust. Equipment *Shatterface: Berenice carries around with her a pair of powerfists called Shatterface. She is capable of using them to fight targets in hand to hand combat or can even discharge rounds of compressed plasma energy through the shotgun attachments her brother installed. *Claws: Berenice commonly uses her claws as a lockpick. Trivia *Berenice derives from an Attic Greek name meaning "bearer of victory". *Ozias is a Greek name meaning "salvation". Category:Dark Skies Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Original Characters Category:Aegean